


Jeff Babysits the Legion

by dweetwise



Series: DbD Crackfics [5]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crack, Dad Jeff, Gen, Legion being brats, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dweetwise/pseuds/dweetwise
Summary: Jeff finds himself alone in a trial with four stab-happy teenagers. (crack)
Series: DbD Crackfics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844227
Comments: 15
Kudos: 85





	Jeff Babysits the Legion

**Author's Note:**

> for a request that asked for jeff adopting the legion. sort of a continuation of the previous part in the series, "frank's shitty day", but can be read as a standalone

Jeff is in the middle of rolling up some bandages for his med-kit, waiting for the others to arrive at the pre-trial campfire. When the familiar smoky tendrils start creeping up his legs, he looks around with a frown on his face; nope, still just him. He’s reminded of the last time the Entity decided to start a trial with less than four survivors, and he groans in annoyance, hoping he doesn’t have to put up with _three_ grizzlys this time.

When Jeff opens his eyes, he’s in the middle of Mt. Ormond’s snowy grounds and predictably, he’s alone; not the most promising start. He reluctantly makes his way to the lodge, keeping a lookout for angry bears. With no heartbeat in earshot, Jeff crouches by the generator and gets to work, but as soon as the first piston starts moving, he realizes he has company.

“Well, well, well, look what we have here!” one of the Legion, he thinks Julie, sneers at him from the second floor, leaning cockily against the railing.

“Man oh man, you came to the wrooong place,” a man in a skull mask comes up beside her, spinning his knife in a threatening manner. That must be Joey.

“We’re gonna gut you like a _pig_ ,” Julie says, spitting out the word as she starts making her way down the stairs, sliding down the banister like an unruly child.

Jeff sighs and gets up on his feet. _One_ of the Legion brats he can deal with, but two? Better to just get this over with.

“How are you both here?” Jeff asks, undisturbed by Julie getting right up in his face. “Not a very fair match, if you ask me.”

“'Both’? You don’t know the half of it,” Joey snickers, probably sharing a knowing look with Julie; it’s hard to tell with the masks. Jeff is about to ask him to elaborate, when a sharp pain flares up his shoulder.

“Oops, sorry!” a third member of the Legion—Susie, the one with braces—says from behind him, retracting the knife from his shoulder. “What’s a little stabby-stab between old friends, huh?”

“I preferred when you paid me with beer, not stabs,” Jeff grits out through the pain, glancing at the faded mural he made for the group’s hangout what feels like a lifetime ago.

“Ooh, he’s funny!” Julie mocks, gripping her knife better. “Don’t worry, you’ll scream soon enough,” she says, raising her hand.

“That’s enough,” a familiar voice interrupts them and Julie lowers her hand without hesitation. Jeff sees Frank walk down the stairs with an annoying cocky swagger, Joey not far behind him.

“How _nice_ of you to intervene,” Jeff says to the group’s leader, trying to tone down his sarcasm. 

He’s always thought the Legion kids were nice enough on their own, becoming sort of an annoying hive mind when together, but Frank is by far the worst offender, turning into an insufferable asshole when he is with his little gang.

“Fatty,” Frank acknowledges him, making Julie snort. Jeff rolls his eyes at the juvenile humor.

“Dude, what are you doing?” Joey questions. “Just kill him.”

“One,” Frank begins, lifting his index finger. “This one’s the least dipshit survivor—not that that’s saying much. Two, as long as he’s alive, we can keep hanging out in the trial. And three—” Frank surges towards Joey, slamming him against a pillar and holding his knife against the other’s throat. “Don’t you dare _fucking_ question me again or I’ll throw you on a hook and leave you to _rot_.”

Joey holds up his arms in surrender and Frank eventually lowers the knife, still leaning over the other teen menacingly. The air is tense with the threat of violence, and even Julie shifts awkwardly on her feet.

“Oooh!” Susie suddenly exclaims. “Was he the one who helped you when you were a baby survivor?” she asks cheerily, pointing at Jeff and innocently cocking her head.

As Frank sputters something unintelligible, clearly embarrassed, and Julie and Joey snicker to themselves, Jeff feels the tension fade and he can’t help but let out an amused huff of his own.

“I saved _him_! From a—from a fucking _bear_!” Frank eventually manages to stammer out. Jeff just smiles knowingly, and feels Frank’s stare digging holes into him as if daring him to bring up the events of their previous trial together.

* * *

As it turns out, the Legion aren’t too bothered by keeping Jeff around so they can stay in the trial to fuck around. At first, the teens have a race along the long wall of the cabin, with Joey winning each one, until Jeff comes up with an idea.

“Why don’t I throw down some pallets and mark a couple windows, make an obstacle course for you guys?” Jeff suggests.

“That sounds like fun!” Susie beams, bouncing on her feet and clapping her hands in excitement.

“Whatever, I’ll still kick all your asses!” Joey boasts.

Jeff throws together a makeshift obstacle track around the shack side of the map, before giving a countdown to the bunch of unusually focused teens standing in a neat row. On his command, they take off in a frenzy, sprinting to the first window. It takes approximately five seconds for the fighting to start.

“You’re blocking me, asshole!”

“Frank broke the pallet!”

“Cheater!”

“JUUDGE!!” Julie’s annoyed whine has Jeff make his way over to the commotion. He sees Frank on the ground, laughing hysterically while Susie is on top of him and is slapping him with his own mask, with Joey standing next to them, sulking. Julie turns to Jeff and angrily points at the remains of a pallet and Frank’s iridescent button on his jacket.

“Frank, you’re disqualified,” Jeff says.

“It was just a prank, bro!” Frank laughs while shielding himself from Susie’s wrath.

The three remaining Legion members redo the race, with Julie winning by a landslide. She’s in the middle of boasting to an annoyed Joey, when Frank’s face, now maskless, lights up.

“Bet you guys don’t know how to repair a gen!”

“Uhh, yeah, ‘cause we’re not a bunch of pussy survivors?” Joey says, not eager at the idea.

“I think someone’s scared of losing. _Again_ ,” Frank eggs on.

“Oh you’re _on_.”

* * *

Jeff ends up teaching the other three how to repair the machine while Frank just shows off and gives obnoxious comments at the others’ failures. Surprisingly, Susie eventually comes out on top, seeming to be the best mechanic out of the four.

“How are you so good at this?” Julie asks, zapping herself on the wires again.

“It’s like a puzzle! Super easy!” Susie beams.

“Yeah? Well try to do it when a bear is on its way to eat you!” Frank argues, clearly annoyed at having been bested.

When the group leaves the generator, the four teens stop dead in their tracks and turn to look at something between two rocks. Jeff hears the familiar sound of echoing winds before he sees the hatch. Huh, he hadn’t even considered the fact it would have been open from the very start of the trial, seeing as he’s the only survivor. He could jump in right now and leave, or one of the killers could kick it shut, starting the two-minute endgame timer. Either way, the Legion’s time together (and his time with them, he reluctantly admits) would be cut short.

“You guys want to make a bonfire?” Jeff suggests, pretending not to notice the collective relief in the kids’ postures at his suggestion. “I doubt the hatch is going anywhere for a while.”

“I saw some marshmallows in the lodge!” Susie exclaims.

* * *

Frank gathers some rubble for the fire, while Joey helps Jeff carry two couches up on a small hill and Susie and Julie find some marshmallows and blankets in the lodge.

“This is nice,” Susie says later, huddled up in a blanket, sitting between Joey and Jeff and looking up dreamily at the starry sky, fire crackling in front of her with four discarded masks next to it.

“These taste like shit and the stars are fake as fuck,” Frank says, spitting out the roasted marshmallow and leaning back on the couch in annoyance.

“Well, it’s the nicest we’ve had since we got here,” Susie says quietly, nibbling on her own marshmallow and pulling the blanket tighter around herself.

“Susie’s right, lighten up,” Julie says, seemingly elbowing Frank under their shared blanket. “It’s been a fun day.”

“Yeah, uh. Thanks, man,” Joey mumbles, and it takes Jeff a second to realize the man is addressing him.

“Yess! Thanks for this awesome day Jeff!” Susie says, smile back on her face and actually leaning over to give Jeff a cute half-hug. “And, uh… sorry for stabbing you.”

“Nothing a few bandages couldn’t fix,” Jeff says and gives the girl an encouraging pat on her back.

“Feel free to come hang out whenever,” Julie says.

“Yeah, Frank was right. You’re pretty cool,” Joey says.

“I never said that!” Frank, predictably, denies. “But. You know. What she said. About hanging out,” he mutters, awkwardly looking away and gesturing at Julie.

“Sure. This has been a nice change of pace. Maybe next time we can spray paint more of the lodge,” Jeff suggests with a small smile.

“That would be so cool!” Susie beams.

“You _do_ realize we’re still gonna kill you in trials though?” Joey points out.

“I wouldn’t expect any less.”

* * *

When Jeff finally, and a little reluctantly, makes his way out through the hatch, he finds an obscene amount of bloodpoints waiting for him outside of the trial. There’s also a note, with messy symbols scrawled in an unintelligible language that he can inexplicably read—ah, a note from the Entity. He barks out a hearty laugh as he makes out the contents of the note: 

**Babysitting bonus: +100 000 BP**


End file.
